


Adoption

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Short Story, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harrry are taking the. Ext step in there realtionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

"I want her!" Harry whines, and Niall sighs.

"Harry bugga boo... remember what i said before?" Niall says, Harry looks at him them back down at the little girl.

"Yes..." Harry says.

"We can't adopt them all" Niall says.

"Why?" Harry says.

"Well for one we're still on tour and won't be able to take care of multiple children while on the road" Niall says, Harry pouts.

"Hello guys, i am Kristen and i helping you today" she says.

"Hello" Niall says.

"There all so adorable" Harry yells, Niall looks past Kristen and at Harry sitting in the living room two girls braid his long hair and he plays patty cake with another.

"Jesus" Niall mumbles.

"Here at Fiztpatrick girl orphanage we have girls that range from ages 6 months too 15" Kristen says, Niall glances at Harry. 

"Can you show me to your infants" Niall questions. Niall walks into the room so pink it looks like someone threw up pepno bismol, he walks to the first crib and baby girl with curly brown hair plays with her teddy bear.

"That's Hunter, she is 2" Kristen says.

"Hi... Hi Hunter" Niall says, the little girl looks up at him and let's out the cutest giggle he has ever heard. "She is the one..." 

\---

"What's her name?" Louis says.

"Hunter" Harry says.

"She's the cutest thing ever" Zayn says, they all look down at Hunter sleeping with Niall on the tour bus couch.

"Whose last name did she take" Liam questions.

"Niall...." Harry answers.

"She is simply precious" Liam says.

"In know" Harry smiles. Niall yawns open his eyes looking up at his band mates staring at him.

"Why are you staring you creeps" Niall mumbles, sleepily before slowly sitting up holding Hunter close to him.

"What? you just looked adorable" Louis says.

"That doesn't make it any less creepy" Niall mumbles. Harry sits next to Niall wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"This is a big step Ni" Harry says, Niall nods. 

"This is so cute" Liam whispers, to Zayn.

"Ni... i love you" Harry says. 

"I love you too Hazz" Niall says, looking at Harry.

"And i want this to be forever" Harry says.

"Oh god.... Its happening" Louis Whispers.

"Niall James Horan.... Will you marry me ? and i don't have a ring but if you say yes i will go out and buy you the biggest ring i can find!" Harry says, Niall stares at him and as if on cue Liam takes Hunter and Niall jumps into Harrys arms.

"YES HARRY YES" Niall cries.

"I love you Ni bear" Harry says.

"I love you too Haz... I love love love you!" Niall says.

"Awe..." The boys say in unison. 

"This is a big step Haz" Niall whispers, before kissing Harry.


End file.
